Awkward Firsts
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: For the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. It was awkward when they first dated. Rated for mentions of sex. Klavier/Ema pairing.


**Author's Notes:** I own nothing. Please review if you enjoyed it!**  
><strong>

**Awkward Firsts**

It was awkward when they first dated.

Detective Ema Skye had to get pass the idea that she was currently dating her boss, Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, someone who had control of her paycheck, hours, and everything else. He was now involved with her personal, love, and professional life. What would happen if he tried to be lovey-dovey on the job? She couldn't live with the humiliation – she was barely able to handle her coworkers' snide comments about her and him even before she took any romantic interest in him – now they would only come more frequently. Would she be able to handle it? Then Ema thought about the other side of Klavier's job. Would she be able to handle the pressure from the media? They would nitpick her from her weight to her oddities and they would probably try to smear her name because of the case her sister, Lana, was involved.

She didn't expect Klavier to outright ban the paparazzi on their dates and to put his foot down. "If you treat Detective Ema any differently because of the situation between us, then you'll have me to answer to."

She grew more comfortable with the idea shortly thereafter.

It was awkward when they first held hands.

She had to admit, her palms were as sweaty as a teenage girl's. She felt slightly embarrassed because literally anyone could have seen them holding hands. Even though Klavier had somehow found a loophole in the law to prevent the paparazzi from following their every move, Ema still felt embarrassed. She felt that the world's eyes were on them and if she didn't play the proper role, she was a bad date. She wanted to play the role perfectly as she could. She knew the scientific reason why her body reacted the way it did, she was just annoyed it had to happen to her. Ema tried to limit their hand contact and it was always the German who would try to hold it except Ema usually pushed his away. Klavier would make her embarrassment worse by commenting on how sweaty her palms were every time they tried to hold hands.

"Fraulein, we are not in secondary school anymore," he laughed with a lovely tone, "there's no need to be nervous. Although, to be fair, I would be too if I were to be holding hands with myself!"

And yet somehow, Ema felt slightly better.

It was awkward when they first kissed.

It wasn't anything like she dreamt of as a teenager. When a teenage girl imagines kissing her favorite rock star, they would most likely imagine fireworks. Something dramatic must have happened in order for the both of them to meet and realize they were meant for each other. There was a rival – a prettier actress, model, or a combination of both. The rock star would have a tragic past while the girl lived a standard life except having to meet him. But Ema knew her life was far from a soap opera and she knew better than to have high expectations like that. However, when they first kissed, it was simple and passionate. Ema guessed that Klavier had plenty of chances to practice and she had her own limited. Ema eventually started to get the idea that she was just another conquer for Klavier, a thought that plagued her even before the two started to date. She held the next number for him and eventually he's going to tire of her. Klavier had his own string of very public girlfriends and Ema was just another lesson learning with past lessons intact.

"I never knew my kisses had that much power," Klavier said as he wiped away tears Ema didn't realize she had. Ema tried to pretend she was upset about something else. Klavier just closed his eyes and kissed her forehead as it felt that he enveloped her body.

She couldn't admit how complete she felt. It was too soon to say anything.

It was awkward when they first had sex.

The brunette detective couldn't realize how fast they were going but, to her, it felt so natural. It was so intimate. Once again, Klavier was extremely experienced in this way. She wasn't surprised. How could she expect Klavier to be a blushing virgin or someone who had little experience? The kisses were extremely tender, she remembered. The touches were soft. There was so much emotion in the little things he did to her. She wanted to return the favor but she didn't know. She couldn't know – she only had a few partners herself in her life but there was something different about this time. She couldn't put her finger on it. Every kiss was meaningful just as every touch would continuously send shivers up and down her spine. She felt her heart could burst any minute. She wanted to say those three words that swelled up in that intimate moment. She may have said it when she climaxed but Klavier didn't respond or seemed to hear it. She felt embarrassed. She couldn't look at him in the eye for a while.

And yet he made sure their bodies were still close to each other. They stayed close even as he drifted off to sleep. He held on to her as though he was desperate to keep her there.

Ema only wished she could be closer to him, emotionally and physically.

It was awkward when they said, "I love you," to each other.

Surprisingly, it came out of Klavier. She would think she would be the first one to say it because she felt so connected to him. Even though he's her boss, even though he's a rock star, even though he was more experienced and could easily find someone better, she always felt so inferior to him. She always felt that she couldn't live up to his expectations of past girlfriends he had. Instead of responding, she looked at him stupidly. She didn't say anything back. She knew she felt the same way he did, so why couldn't she say it back? She apologized. She didn't know why she cried again – she cried awfully too much in front of him. However, this time, she didn't cry because of sadness or embarrassment – instead, she was happy. She was so happy. She never expected him to feel the same way she felt about him. She couldn't do it in a straightforward way he could. Ema was always one that did things in a roundabout way to let him know that she cared. However, this was one of the few times she could be straight with him.

"I-I love you too, Klavier," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Slowly, the blond man wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him. They stayed that way for as long as time permitted.

_Maybe_, Ema thought, _this isn't awkward at all!_


End file.
